


Soft as your cheek, warm as your arms

by Stylinsonlarry28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Famous Harry, Famous Louis, First Time, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinsonlarry28/pseuds/Stylinsonlarry28
Summary: Harry is excited to get back from tour and finally see his boyfriend, but that seems difficult when Louis tells him he isn't at home. Or that's what Harry thought.





	Soft as your cheek, warm as your arms

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting something on here and hopefully it will be good, if not... I didn't write this.

 

From the moment Harry entered the house he had only one word to describe it; cold. The goosebumps were evidence of the fact the house felt cooler than the Antarctic as the silence grew on him. He made his way to the kitchen, leaving the suitcase and the sling bag he took with himself on tour near the entrance. Passing every wall he had a piece of his life hung with a beautiful dark colored frame to go with the softest color of the wall. One person, especially, being the constant from all his friends and family, the “love of my life” as harry put it in front of everyone around them as unoriginal and cheesy it was. Louis Tomlinson, his best friend and ex-bandmate in front of the public scrutiny, but his long time boyfriend in the safe boundaries of their home. His presence, however, was missing as Harry was preparing himself something to fill his growling stomach with. He just finished the 2018 tour and was returning to his and Louis’ shared house in London when that awful call that his boyfriend has to stunt in LA woke him up on the flight. They were at this point where they were used to this nonsense antics of their management, but it still was painful to see someone you love go to stupid outings to prove the fact they were straight. The topic of their sexuality never left the media and quite frankly, their management got off on that. Pathetic that’s what it was. He still didn’t know when they’ll be able to come out, but Louis told him several nights that they will, that he’ll do anything and everything it takes. But there was only so much he can do, they both knew that. The rest was on how their god-like management wanted it, simply.

 ---

_“Will we ever though? Will we ever be able to reach that point?”_

_“Of course Harry. We will soon. Just wait, love, in no time we’ll be out there like any other couple and i’ll kiss the shit out of you that you’ll want to run away”_

_“It will take a lot for me to ever run away from you”_

_“Mhm is that so?”_

_“Yes! I am your anchor baby, will hold you down for the rest of our lives”_

_“Very poetic, my love, but now will you take that arse of yours to the kitchen and bring me some beer?”_

_“Fucking mood-killer”_

_“You did not just say that ! s-stop running now you said you’ll never !”_

 

Either it turned playful quickly or sometimes ended up to be a stressful, difficult conversation to have where they both shed angry tears. Even with all this, they manage to not affect that one thing they can’t control their relationship.

 ---

Harry paused on his way to their bedroom when his phone buzzed, Louis’ name with a bunch of heart emojis, (Louis himself put into his phone), staring back at him. His face twisting into a tired smile as he walked the rest of the way and fell face first on the bed, accepting the call all in one move. “Mhello?” He mumbled. “Hey Haz?” came out from the little piece of electronic device that kept them connected when they were apart. Good invention, phone, that is. Great mind Martin Cooper. “You home yet, babe?” “Yeah I am. Wanted to see your face first after returning though.” Even if Louis managed to flew to some of Harry’s shows it was fairly not enough for the couple. After immensely waiting to return back to his boyfriend finally, his wish was still not fulfilled. “I know, i am sorry-” It was probably the thousandth time Louis was apologizing for something like this. “It’s not your fault Louis please” and it was the thousandth time Harry told him that. “Open the closet” he said suddenly “what?” Confusion heavy in his voice. “I said open the closet, Hazzy” it was clear he was smiling so harry got up from the bed, his joints cracking from the sudden movement, and opened the closet to find Harry’s favourite Louis coat in between his normal wear. Not sure if this was the surprise, he went to ask about what it was that Louis was talking about exactly, but Louis beat him to it. “Yes the coat, take it out” and he did. He smelled it like he always did, glad to find out that Louis’ smell was still lingering. It was soft against his fingertips, a smile made it’s way on his face as he remembered the day they went out to buy it.

 ---

_“But Louis! You need it!”_

_“Harold I am not sure if you’re talking about me or yourself”_

_“But look how soft it is! Just like you! Such a softie”_

_“Nice one. But I already have dozens of coats, do you want one? We’ll get one in your size, babe”_

_“No! Louis! I want you to buy this because it’s soft and nice and warm and because I like it” As much as it seemed like harry was being annoying, it was purposeful, both knew he will not set a fire if Louis didn’t buy the stupid coat._

_“Okay boyfriend calm down I am taking it but I still don’t get why”_

_“I love you. I completely adore you, now something for me”_

_“I knew you were just there for my money”_

_“And sex, of course”_

_“Of course”_

 

Two days later when the pair were planning to go out in the snowfall with a couple of friends, Harry came out wrapped up in Louis’ jacket, obviously a little tight on his broad shoulders and longer arms. “So that was the reason for all the harassment ?” Harry simply didn’t look him in the face and continued looking for his essentials, “I don’t know what you’re talking about” Louis just rolled his eyes and then walked up to him, circling his arms around his waist from behind and putting his chin on his shoulder. “You’re just a big sap it’s disgusting” Harry turned in his arms to look at him “Well I am sorry if I am trying to be cute. Also it’s comfy and warm and yours, something for me when you’re away, darling”. And since then it was clear the only time Louis was able to wear his coat was when it was just out of washing because, “I want it to smell like you again” and Louis happily complies, the jacket fitting tightly to Harry was also beneficial for his eyes. That’s a thing, he was sure of it

 

~~~~

 

Although it may not seem like such an important piece of clothing, but the pair of them had the best and worst with it. Including the time when Louis thought it was a great idea to go skateboarding on the slippery sidewalks at night. “Come on, Haz, it’s nice and windy let’s go” he had said. Harry, however, declined in the excuse of getting ready to give him hot cocoa when he returned. Louis went out, lighting a cigarette, and slowly increasing his speed on the street. One wheel to get stuck on a rock was all it took for him to come crashing down face first on the rough road, stumbling in the middle of the empty street. Few minutes later a car came to screeching halt in front of him, the headlights blinding his vision. A middle-aged man, who looked like he was returning from a late night meeting, stepped out. “Hey mate, ya alright?” The man asked. “huh?” was all Louis could utter. “Come on, shit, can you get up? What’s your name?” The unknown man asked again. “L-Louis.Tomlinson ugh fuck” “okay, Louis, I need you to keep talking to me till I call an ambulance. Do you want me to call someone?” The man knew what to do, bless him. “Yeah. Har-agh. My recent, ple-” He cut himself off with another groan, “Okay okay keep your eyes open, please” He made a quick call to the ambulance and then asked for Louis’ phone password and called the recent from phone number as asked.

 

Harry picked up on the second ring, really thinking if Louis was done with his outing this early. “Hey Lou?” He asked sensing something was really wrong. “Hey I am Jamie, um Louis here, he I don’t know he fell? Hard. And I called the ambulance and they are on their way I-” Ignoring the man’s great job at explaining the situation, Harry’s heart rate immediately increased from this information. He asked where they were and ran out of the house in a heartbeat. When he reached down couple of street from where they lived, he found the ambulance taking somebody in on a stretcher and a well dressed man talking to a lady, nurse. He quickly parked his car and ran towards them, both of them noticing him. “Hi I am um Harry, Louis’...” Not knowing if either of them knew who they really were, he continued that he was Louis’ friend. The man, Jamie, explained him the situation this time better and he was nearly crying when he saw that Louis was unconscious on the stretcher, his face an absolute mess. “Thank you Jamie, so much. You’re such a great person. Thank you” “Just doing what’s right, mate. Now I should go sorry, it’s getting late. Glad to help” Jamie said hurriedly. “Yeah of course, thank you again.” Jamie gave him Louis’ phone and left to get in his car. Harry then too made his way back to his car to drive to the Hospital. By the time he ended up there he was sure he looked like a mess; eyes red from the constant crying and hair all over his face from the nervous pulling on it. He caught up with the nurses who were taking Louis in, but was stopped by one of the doctor telling him to wait outside so they could check for any major injuries as Louis was still unconscious. He unwillingly made his way towards one of the chairs. The smell of disinfectant filling up his nose as he took a deep breath to calm his racing heart.

 

It was nothing to worry about. Just a small injury, Louis’ dramatic everyone knows this. Yeah, that’s it. Louis is just playing with him and he’ll laugh when he’ll see Harry being a mess. He still had questions about how his boyfriend ended up with a bloody face in the middle of a road when all he went out was for a little skateboarding, but the questions could wait till he exactly knew how Louis was. He dropped his head in between knees trying to somehow forget that state of Louis’ face he saw few minutes ago. Harry was ready to just barge in through the doors, getting too impatient to wait, but as he stood up the doctor and nurses came out. “For Louis Tomlinson?” He nodded, throat too dry to properly say something. “Hi I am Dr. Stephen” The doctor introduced himself. “Harry Styles” his voice was fragile and all he wanted to do was get over this talking so that he could go see Louis. “May I ask who you are to Mr. Tomlinson?” again he chose the safe option, “Um his friend” voice cracking and barely audible “Alright, so I should start this with saying it’s nothing serious. His head apparently was hit on the road and due to the shock his blood rate dropped which made him unconscious. Nothing seem to be broken but he got a cut on his forehead which needed 3 stitches and a few scratches on his arms and a twisted ankle which should get healed in 2-3 days.” Harry released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Louis was fine. The doctor told Harry that he could meet Louis after half an hour and then they could get him ready to discharge. He spent his time holding Louis’ coat. Smelling the scent that was only his boyfriend’s. He tried to calm himself down, pushing his face even further into the coat to get a feel of his Louis. Louis was fine.

 

After thirty minutes, Harry pushed the white doors open, glad to find Louis in a half sitting position on the bed, face cleaned up. “Hey” he said, smiling slightly, a bandage covering his forehead and stitches the doctor told him about. His ankle was also covered, with a few bandages on his arms as well. Harry didn’t say anything, just moved forwards to sit on the visitor’s chair beside the bed, his coat; well Louis’, was now on the bed. “Harry?” Louis asked, suddenly nervous if Harry was too upset with him. “You know what time is it?” Harry asked in a reply. Louis furrowed his eyebrows further, “No I don’t have my phone I gave it to that- wait the man. Did you see him? I want to thank him” He rambled. “I did and your phone is with me. And it’s 3 in the fucking morning” Harry finally lifted his head to look at him, tears were now again making an appearance. “Woah Harry, Haz calm down please” Louis flinched back when Harry started speaking, well shouting, again. “Calm down ?! I get a call from a stranger that my boyfriend is lying in the middle of a street at 1 am and when I reach there the ambulance is picking him up and his face- god Louis your face was covered in blood, fuck and you were unconscious I- and you want me to calm down ?” Louis had nothing to say he looked down at his fiddling hand, feeling really guilty that Harry had to go through this because he was being childish. Harry continued, “You know how fucking scary that is ? Do you have any idea, I-I was thinking the worst things, Louis!” He finished. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, wondering if someone will kick them both out because of the noises, “I am sorry” was all Louis could say, “I am so sorry, Haz, it happened so fast, the wheel got stuck on a rock and-” Harry just looked at him straight, his cheeks still covered with tears. He was holding the coat so tight his knuckles were white. Suddenly he threw himself at Louis silently crying on his boyfriend’s shoulder, relief just now washing over him that Louis was alright. Louis held him close, hand tangling itself in his hair, the other rubbing up and down his back trying to calm him down. “Shh Haz, H, I am really sorry, love. It was an accident and I promise you don’t have to go through this again, baby, I am sorry” Harry gently pulled back, his voice small as he started speaking again, “I am sorry I know it was an accident, you’re stupid but not this much” Both locked eyes at that smiling slightly, they were fine. “Well at least next time you’ll come with me” Harry hit him on the arm at that then suddenly realized there was a bandage when Louis winced. “Well deserved”.

 

~~~

 

“Now check the inside pocket” Louis’ voice broke out from the other side again. “Louis why are you-” He cut himself off when he found a piece of paper inside. He opened it, immediately recognizing Louis’ chicken scratch handwriting.

 

_“Dear beloved, (yes Harry you) please try to not kill me in the next 20 minutes. Yours, one and only, the best boyfriend in the world, Lou xx”_

 

He read the little note, repeating Louis’ words back to him through the call. As soon as he finished, the sound of the buzzer broke the silence in the house. “Wonder who that might be” Louis said. “What are you planning, mister?” Harry asked him while walking towards the door but Louis didn’t reply, instead he hung up. Getting more confused than ever, Harry looked at the little screen near the entrance which showed him who was at the door. They didn’t want to take any risks (even though only few people knew that they lived there), with some fans and paparazzi being a bit too much, both experiencing their fair share of that craziness. He saw a delivery man with a bouquet. He opened the door. “Mr. Styles?” The delivery man asked, Harry nodded and took the bouquet. “Who’s this from?” Even though he knew the answer, he wanted to act oblivious. “The person didn’t leave a name, sir” Oh. “Alright thank you for this, have a good day” He watched as the man left the driveway and then closed the door. He walked to the living room settling himself on the couch with the beautiful bouquet of Juliet Roses on his lap. The soft orangish pink soothing his eyes, smile matching the softness of the moment. He saw a small note stuck on it. _“All the flowers want to learn how you stay so beautiful, they want to know the spell nature did on you”_ He smiled bright then, blush now perfectly evident on his cheeks as he realized the sappiness of Louis. He went in the kitchen again, taking a vase and filling it with water, keen to keep the flowers on display. He should have a proud boyfriend moment, _“You see those flowers? Yeah my boyfriend surprised me with it. He’ll never remember to buy his cereal but yeah he’ll do this”_. It’s a fantasy really.

 

This is probably the most silent Louis’ ever been. Seriously, for someone as loud and obnoxious, it’s a real challenge to stay this quite, but he got it. He’s as sly as ever to get to the door of their house and unlock it without Harry knowing. He sure as hell hopes Harry is in the kitchen to put the flowers away; years of knowing each other and putting it to good use. He’s dressed up in a nice button up with a jacket to go along with it, the skinny jeans curving up at the right places. After all, he needs to impress Harry as much as possible. He’s classy. After entering he went straight to the kitchen watching how Harry was setting the vase down on the island, his back facing Louis. Louis leaned against the doorframe, feeling giddy on what was his boyfriend’s reaction would be. Harry turned around, a shocked squeak leaving his lips. His eyes wide and body frozen. Louis was here? But he was supposed to be in LA? Louis’ face broke out in a wide grin and he stepped forward, arms out to wrap around Harry’s waist. “Hello there” He whispered. Harry was still speechless but his arms immediately went around Louis’ shoulder. “I-um what?” He asked.”Weren’t you supposed to be in LA?” He asked in confusion, “Yes” Louis answered. “So what are you doing here? Trying to scare the shit out of me?” Louis chuckled before speaking, “No, well, to surprise you would be a better phrase. And about being in LA, maybe I told them I can’t be there” He said, smirking up at Harry. “And you did that because..?” Harry trailed off questioningly, “Because I wanted to be here after you come back” Harry was now smiling, full on beaming at this. “Thank you, for the flowers and this, it’s amazing” He said, wondering what he did to deserve this. “Mhm welcome, now can I get a kiss or-” Before he could finish Harry was kissing him, keeping it sweet and passionate, after months of not being in each others’ arms this was overwhelming and they both wanted it to last. Harry broke the kiss and pulled Louis’ hair quite painfully. “Ow, shit, why?” Louis hissed, “For not telling me this before and making me miserable for 2 hours, straight!” Point to be noted but, “But I thought the flowers and the beautiful, beautiful message will make it up? Appreciate my efforts Harold, no one is this romantic, you know.” Louis said. “Mhm yeah it was good, and the little warning was okay” Harry replied in agreement, “See? I am amazing. Now. I have something else for you so go in our room and open the second drawer of the closet” Harry groaned rubbing his face in Louis’ neck, “That’s a lot of work” He mumbled sleepily. Jet lag is a thing huh. “Okay then, you’ll have to wait longer to see what I got you to wear for our dinner tonight” Harry lifted his head and locked his eyes with Louis. “You serious?” He asked, “No I am lying, I love lying. I am dressed for nothing, I just love wearing fancy and go to sleep-” Harry cut him off, stopping his exaggerated speech, “Okay! I get it, I am going” Harry rolled his eyes and Louis pinched his cheeks, “That’s my boy”.

 

The shirt couldn’t be more perfect and the pants were fitting and comfortable. The design being the absolute eye-catcher and the light colors making Harry content. Louis was on the couch looking on his phone when Harry took the dramatic entry, clearing his throat soundly to gain his attention. When Louis looked up he melted at the sight. He whistles loudly which made Harry laugh and Louis took a quick picture, wanting to remember this for a while. Definitely going to be his lock screen because why not. “You look so lovely, the prettiest boy” Louis said, kissing his dimple to prove his point. “I love this, thank you. Great choice” Harry said, “I make fantastic choices..” He trailed off, looking harry from head to toe, “..exceptions are there but-” Harry whined and hit his chest playfully. “You’re the best decision I’ve ever made, love” Louis said softly, sincerely. “Mhm better. What now?” Harry asked. “Now if it’s not much work for you, princess, I have dinner set up in the back patio. Sounds good?” Louis asked, looking up towards him, “Sounds fantastic” Harry kissed him again, showing his appreciation for all of this. “I know I have your coat but having you is better.” Harry mumbled against his lips, Louis hummed before pulling away. “Something at least when I am not with you so you don’t miss me too much.” Louis replied. “I missed you” Harry said suddenly, getting emotional remembering the constant late night calls they had to listen to each other’s voice after a long day. “I missed you so much too, baby. I hate to leave you alone but I also love you being on tour and doing what you love, you’re so good at it I am so proud of you” Louis tells him this every time. Conveys his feelings of pride whenever he gets the chance. “I love you” Harry replied, knowing nothing else is good enough. “I love you too, very much. Now let’s go out before it gets late” They broke apart from the cuddle but kept their hands around each other, making their way out to the set up Louis organized, Harry’s favorite candles and all. After having the dinner and sharing the things that happened around them, they went back inside to change and ended up on the bed tired from the day, but definitely content. “Thank you for all of it, I loved it and I love you” Harry whispered in the darkness, resting his head on Louis’ chest. “I am glad you liked it and I love you too. Love that you’re here now” Harry lifted his head to give him one more kiss and turned to be the little spoon, smiled when Louis’ arms pulled him closer from the waist and he kissed the back of his neck, “And when I am not around my coat will keep you warm till I can have you back in my arms, good night Hazza” Louis whispered softly in his ear, watching the way Harry shifted back with a small smile. They drifted into sleep together, excited to wake up with each other again and spend the days they had with each other in the amazing ways they always did before continuing with their lives but always having the other for support and warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> "So when the world is cold you'll have a hiding place you can go, I wanna lend you my coat"  
> Thank you for wasting your time on this, let me know how you feel about it xx


End file.
